


Don't,won't,can't

by virtues_and_vices



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Percy, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtues_and_vices/pseuds/virtues_and_vices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'I' saved you from the Maticore."<br/>"Yeah."<br/>"You admired 'me' so much, you had a crush on 'me'. Too bad Percy was too stupid to see that."<br/>"You ARE Percy."<br/>"Oh shush, you're making me blush. And FYI, I'm not 'him'. I'm smarter and, unlike him, I don't give a fuck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jason normally took these hours on visiting him but he was on a date with Piper...

so that left Nico.

And as Nico climbed up the stairs to the room at the end of the Big House, he's not so confident about this visit anymore. 

It's okay, he told himself, he won't hurt me.

Nico finally reached the last step, carefully opening the room and looking for the chair that held the greatest hero that lives...

lived.

For now, that hero is a broken man. In fact, he's so broken that his shattered pieces even left him to have lives of their own. 

Yes, that's right.

Percy Jackson has multiple personalities now.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth took this time to visit him. 

Unfortunately, Nico gets the sincere one, Jason gets the responsive one and she gets the moody one. 

Pierce, Perdix and Perseus.

She made a beeline to the house, opening the lock carefull with her key and went in. 

▶▶▶

"OH MY GOD, ANNABITCH! IT'S SO NICE TO SEE YOU!"  
"Why did I have to get you? Why not Pierce?" Annabeth muttered.  
"I heard that, Annie. That hurts." he genuinely looked ready to cry.  
"Good." Annabeth said, reaching for a notepad by the cabinet.

Perseus grinned. Annabeth knew why.

He didn't like seriousness. Anything remotely serious, he rejects. Annabeth learnt that the hard way. 

"Are you actually going to ask me? Not Perdix or Pierce?" he says.  
"Nah. Will's gonna do that--"  
"You know we never speak to anyone else but--"  
"Yes, yes. I know. Besides," she glared. "you'll never answer to the questions anyway."

Perseus grinned again. 

▶▶▶

Piper saw Annabeth storm out of the house. I could almost see the fire burning around her like an aura. I elbow Jason.

"You're up."


End file.
